A start of a new school year
by remixxvintagexluv
Summary: Summer holiday is over and kimiko is back for another old boring school year...or so she thinks. Read and review! thx
1. Back to school

**Hey, this is my first Xiaolin Showdown Fan fiction. Don't Flame me if it is Bad. Please Review, Constructive Criticism is... accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown sadly. :(**

**XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX  
**

It was the end of the summer holidays and time for a new school year at her boarding school. Kimiko yawned as she got off her bed and went reluctantly into the bathroom. She brushed and swept her long silky raven hair into a high ponytail, then changed into a long white camisole, a baby blue cropped hoodie and tight fitting jeans. She sighed as she checked the mirror once more. Another boring old school year, again, she thought as she picked up her luggage then rushed out of the door onto the school bus. The bus was crammed with people. Kimiko scanned for an empty seat when she saw a pale delicate hand waving frantically in the air.

"Kim! I saved you a seat!" cried Keiko, her best friend. Kimiko quickly made her way through and plopped down next to her.

"Hey Keiko! I missed you SO much! So how was your summer?" asked Kimiko, who was obviously glad to see her. The two girls soon started chatting away noisily, swapping exciting news. Suddenly another figure boarded the bus. Kimiko knew most of the people in her grade but she didn't recognize him. He had chocolate brown hair, beautiful emerald green eyes and tanned skin. Kimiko's heart skipped a beat and gazed at him as he searched for a seat.

"Uh…hello?? Earth to Kimiko!!" exclaimed Keiko, waving her hand in front of Kimiko's face. Looking slightly flustered, Kimiko blinked a few times before asking," What?"

"Are you okay? You look a bit…dazed," asked her best friend, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine," Kimiko replied quickly before asking casually, "Hey, who's that boy over there?"

"Who—" started Keiko but stopped when her eyes landed on him. "Oh my gosh he is gorgeous! I think he's that foreign exchange student from Brazil that I've been hearing about!"

"Really!" murmured Kimiko as a small smile crept to her lips. _Looks like this year's going to be pretty interesting after all…_she thought silently as she adverted her gaze to the window for the rest of the ride.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After they got distributed their keys for their dorms, they went off into their own rooms with their roommates to unpack and get ready for class. Luckily, Kimiko was dorming with Keiko and they quickly unpacked and got their school bags and essentials for class. Kimiko hoped that she could meet up with her other friends clay and omi during recess. She had so much to tell them. She was also still thinking about a certain brunette with green forest eyes….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_First chappie done! so...what do u think?? read and review!_**


	2. Who's in her chinese class?

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"UGH! Chinese, English, recess, Chinese, lunch, this day get any more boring?" groaned Keiko as she glanced at her schedule. Peeking over her friend's shoulder she asked, "What do you have?"

"The same stuff as you do except I'm in a different class for Chinese," Kimiko replied as she closed her locker and started walking down the crowded hallways to get to their classrooms.

"Aww…I was hoping you'd be in my class Kim…oh well I'll see you later ok?"said Keiko and waved goodbye to Kimiko as they both went into their classrooms. Kimiko seated herself at the table at the back of the classroom next to her two good friends Tiffany and Erika and started chatting while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Suddenly the door swung open. Kimiko glanced over uninterestedly to see who it was and when she did felt a nervous lump form in her throat. _It's that cute boy that I saw on the bus! _She thought silently as stared at him. He realized her staring at him and She looked away hurriedly, looking slightly embarrassed. She suddenly realized he was coming over and started to panic. _Ohmygosh what am I going to do?? _She thought. _Stay calm Kim...Just stay calm…_ She assured herself, and then realized he was talking to her. She was lost for words.

**Rai's POV**

I glanced around the classroom nervously searching for a seat. I spotted one next to a pretty Japanese girl who had smooth dark hair and soft blue eyes. I gazed at her and realized she was staring at me. She blushed slightly then looked away, pushing a strand of starless hair behind her ear. I walked up to her and asked politely, "Hey...is this seat taken?" For a moment she looked speechless and lost. Then she shook her head quickly and said,

"Oh...No, no it isn't."

"Okay...Well do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

She hastily replied, "Of course not."

"Thanks." I said, swinging my school bag over the chair and seated myself comfortably.

She fiddled about with her pen then said, "So…. you're the new foreign exchange student from Brazil...right?"

" That's me," I answered, giving her a friendly smile.

**Kim's POV**

"That's me," he answered, giving me a charming smile. I nearly melted on the spot. His smile was perfect in every way. I returned a sweet smile and introduced myself.

"I'm Kimiko but you can call me Kim."

"I'm Raimundo but everyone back in Brazil calls me Rai," he said.

**Rai's POV**

The pretty Japanese girl smiled back at me. _She looks really cute when she smiles _I thought secretly. She told me her name.

"I'm Kimiko but you can call me Kim." I told her my name.

"I'm Raimundo but everyone back in Brazil calls me Rai."

Before we could talk anymore, the Chinese teacher strolled into the classroom. I glanced at the clock. It was going to be a looong lesson. _Hey, but at least with that Kimiko around…school might not be that boring! _I thought as we started to read our textbooks and answer questions.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	3. An old enemy

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

RIIING! The school bell rang.

"Finally!" exclaimed Tiffany, who looked pretty relieved that class was over. Kimiko smiled at her friend as she picked up her school bag and headed out of the door to find Keiko.

"KEIKO!" "KIM!" they both cried in unison. Keiko ran up to Kimiko and groaned.

"Oh my god! That was like...1 and a half hour of pure torture!"

Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"I know! I can't believe we have to have so much Chinese this year!" Keiko was about to say something when she heard someone calling Kimiko's name.

"Hey! Um...Kimiko!" cried out that voice.

Kimiko and Keiko turned around.

"You...er...left your pen in the classroom," said Raimundo, flashing Kimiko another smile as he handed her back her pen.

"Oh…right…thanks!" replied Kimiko gratefully taking her pen back and shoving it into her bag.

"So..er..I'll see you later yeah?" Raimundo asked hopefully.

"Yeah…another 2 periods of Chinese after break….joy. I can't wait," exclaimed Kimiko sarcastically. Raimundo laughed then as he waved her goodbye, he went to join his other new friends that he made.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Keiko grabbed Kimiko's arm excitedly. "He KNOWS you?!"

"Yeah…It's not a big deal," Kimiko said trying to sound nonchalant.

"Not a big deal?!" repeated Keiko as she stared at her best friend who she obviously thought was insane.

"That's Mr. Hottie you're talking about!" cried Keiko and continued, "And I bet you SOMEONE likes him…" Keiko wriggled her eyebrows as she glanced mischievously at Kimiko.

"N...no I don't!" stammered Kimiko looking slightly nervous. Keiko shot her an "I'm not buying it" look as she folded her arms.

"W...Well I mean he is pretty cute and…."

"And you have a huge crush on him," finished off Keiko as she gave satisfied smirk. Kimiko sighed.

"So what if I like him?" "Nothing. It just looks like someone else is interested in Mr. Cutie there," replied Keiko with a disgusted look as she looked over at Denise and her friends flirting with him. This bothered kimiko alot. Kimiko narrowed her eyes then with a huff she turned and stormed towards her locker.

XOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

" Its no use Keiko..He'll like Denise way better than me..besides she's pretty, more popular than i am,smart and nice! What guy WON'T fall for her?" Kimiko cried as she paid for her snacks and took them off the counter.

" I mean, I'm not as pretty as her, or that smart, or that popular and--" continued Kimiko but was cut off by Keiko as she grabbed her shoulders.

" Kim, would you just get a grip? You're pretty, smart and overall a really sweet person! I'm sure he'll like you, besides you're WAY better than denise!" comforted Keiko as she gave Kimiko a hug.

"Thanks Keiko, you're the best!" exclaimed Kimiko giving Keiko a small smile.

" Aren't I always?" joked Keiko as they sat down at a table where Omi and Clay were.

"Heya Clay! Hey Omi!" greeted the two best friends.

" Howdy girls! Its great to be back ain't it?" grinned Clay as he tipped his cowboy hat.

" Hello my fellow friends! It is so good to be meeting you again!" cried Omi excitedly. The group of friends chatted away until the recess bell rang for class.

_Chinese class next...with raimundo. _Kimiko thought silently and smiled as she thought of him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	4. Project partners

**I am so sry for not updating for a while….i needed inspiration ******** so…on with the chapter!!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxox**

"Hey kimiko."

Kimiko glanced up and her gaze met a pair of emerald orbs twinkling at her.

"Hey Raimundo," she replied with a grin as she shifted her seat to make space for him.

"So...how do you like the school so far?" asked Kimiko, trying to find something to talk to him about.

"It's good. I've been...around getting to know new people…" answered Raimundo but got cut off when he saw Denise waving at him at the window flirtatiously as she winked.

He gave a smile back at her as she and her friends collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Kimiko felt her temper rising and with a great amount of effort, forced it back down as she glared at Denise with envy. She cursed that witch under her breath when she realized Raimundo staring at her.

"Did you say something Kimiko?" Raimundo asked with interest.

"No. nothing. Everything's fine," Kimiko replied and took a deep breath as she forced a smile.

**Rai's POV**

"No. nothing. Everything's fine," She replied and took a deep breath as she gave a little smile.

"Ok...whatever you say..." I said, looking uncertain. I knew something was bothering her. I could tell. But I decided to let it slide. I was thinking about something else to say when the teacher once again, burst into the classroom.

"Today we are going to start a project on the year of the pig!" Our teacher cried as she handed out a sheet filled with the information for our project.

The whole class groaned. And as usual, the teacher ignored us.

"You and your pair have to create a poster or presentation of some sort that gives me information about the year of the pig. And of course, it has to all be in Chinese…." The teacher continued to rant.

I seized my chanced and scribbled down on a piece of paper and passed it to Kimiko.

**Kimiko's POV**

I felt Raimundo slide a piece of paper over to me. I looked down to read it and it said:

_Hey…you wanna be project partners?_

_Rai_

Inside I was bursting with happiness. _He asked YOU to be his project partner!! _ Kimiko thought excitedly as she wrote and passed it back to him.

**Rai's POV**

She passed me back my note. It read:

_Sure ___

I beamed back at her gratefully just as the teacher clapped her hands and cried, "You can now pick your pairs!"

The students immediately swarmed over to their friends.

**Kimiko's POV**

Francis cried, "Kimiko! Do you wanna be partners??"

I replied back, "Sorry Fran! I'm already going with---"

"ME!" cut off Tiffany as she linked arms with her.

"Tiff…um…actually…" I started but got interrupted by Tiffany again.

" Too bad Francis, you'll just have to find yourself another partner because Kimiko ALWAYS goes with me, right kimiko?" asked Tiffany as she turned to me, waiting for an answer.

"Um…actually…I'm… going with Raimundo..." I grinned sheepishly. Tiffany gaped in astonishment. Then she gave a mischievous smirk.

"Sure. Go ahead and dump me for your little BOYFRIEND!" she taunted playfully.

"H…H...He is NOT my b...boyfriend!" I stammered, getting all panicky.

"Of course he isn't." answered Tiffany winking at me before running away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Yeah you better run!" I cried shaking my fist at her angrily, my face in the shade of crimson.

**Rai's POV**

A bunch of boys immediately asked to be my partner but I declined and told them I already had a partner.

Out of curiosity, Nick asked, "So who are you pairing up with?"

For a moment I felt nervous and mumbled, "Kimiko..."

Nick blinked. And then he said, "Oh. Okay."

Thank goodness that Nick had the knowledge of an acorn.

Unfortunately, Ben overheard and cried, "You like her don't you?"

I froze.

Then I forced a laugh as I blushed furiously.

"Me?? Of course I don't. We're just friends"

**Normal POV**

Fortunately, their teacher told them to go back to their seats as she continued the lesson.

Kimiko and Raimundo sat down, blushing, trying to forget the incidents that ever happened a moment ago.


	5. Library session

XOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOO

The school bell rang once again, clanging away noisily.

Kimiko cleared her things and swung her bag over her shoulder as she walked out of the classroom. Kimiko felt a hand on arm as she spun around.

"Oh hey Kimiko about our project…I was thinking maybe we could start today, if that's ok with you?" hesitated Raimundo.

"Yeah sure, why don't we meet up at the library at 12: 50 at lunch and start researching?" suggested Kimiko eagerly, beaming.

"Ok, cool. So I'll see you there!" answered Raimundo as he waved to her and stepped out of the classroom.

Kimiko smiled dreamily as she happily skipped out of the classroom and was stopped by a confused best friend.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden??" Keiko asked frowning. Then she gave an excited gasp of realization.

"It's got something to do with Raimundo doesn't it?" Keiko asked, thrilled.

Kimiko just sighed as she floated towards her locker.

"Tell me what happened!" screeched Keiko as she grabbed Kimiko and shook her like crazy.

"He asked me to be his study partner!" Kimiko cried as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! He didn't!" Keiko exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth.

"He did!" Kimiko squealed back and then added, "And we're going to the library to do some research together at lunch. So I'll be busy."

Kimiko closed her locker and walked towards the cafeteria with Keiko to grab some lunch.

"You are so lucky!" gushed Keiko as she grabbed a plate of salad and placed it on her tray.

Kimiko just gave a knowing smile as she got a bottle of juice and a plate of pasta.

She was really looking forward to her library session with Raimundo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Kimiko rushed over to the library almost immediately and looked around for Raimundo.

Seeing as he wasn't here yet she glanced at her watch. _12:50_ It read.

_Oh well...might as well start researching while waiting for him to get here!_ thought Kimiko as she got a few books on the year of the pig and started reading.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Rai's POV**

I quickly grabbed lunch with my friends Ian and max and settled down in a nearby table.

I glanced at my watch. _12:30 _ It read.

_Oh phew. I still have time before going to start on the project with Kimiko _I thought as I smiled at the thought of her beautiful sapphire eyes and her silky mane of raven black hair.

I immediately got snapped out of my thoughts as I heard some girls giggling as they sat down with us. I looked up and I saw Denise and her friends. We started talking and joking around and it was pretty fun so I decided to stay for a while longer.

_I suppose staying for few more minutes wouldn't hurt…._I thought

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Kim's POV**

I waited and waited as I kept looked at my watch wondering where Raimundo was.

"Why is he taking such a long time??" I wondered out loud as I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table. I gazed at my watch once more. _1:10 _It read. I blew a strand of hair from my eyes as I slammed the book down onto the table. The librarian glared at me under her purple framed glasses but I couldn't care less. _Where is he?_ I thought once again as I waited some more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOO

**Kim's POV**

I stepped out of the library at 1:20. I was pretty mad at him, mostly because he never showed up. I walked towards my locker and flung it open, grabbing furiously for my stuff for next class. I heard a familiar laugh as I turned around and to my shock, I saw Denise approaching with Raimundo, her arm linked around his as they walked together down the hallway along with their friends. I narrowed my eyes.

_So THAT'S why he never showed up! Too busy with Denise UGH that…conceited little JERK! _ I thought. I wasn't only pretty mad at him right now. I was fuming mad! I saw him look away from Denise and averted his gaze to me.

I stared at him with stone cold eyes as I slammed my locker and stormed away to my next class with tears slowly welling up in my eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Rai's POV**

I spent the entire lunch time having a lot of fun with my friends, Denise and her friends. We were laughing about something really funny that Denise just said when I looked away from her and nearly froze when I saw Kimiko at her locker.

She stared at me coldly and then slammed her locker and walked away fuming mad.

_OH NO! I forgot about our library session! _I thought as I smacked my forehead and groaned. I had never felt so horrible in my entire life. I wanted to run after her but she walked away so quickly I had no idea where she went.

_She probably hates me right now…_I thought sadly. I really hope she would forgive me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX


	6. Forgive me?

**SRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG LONG TIMEEE " school has been killing us with LOADS AND LOADS OF HWK lately. **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

_**THE NEXT DAY…..**_

**KIMIKO'S POV**

The bell rang once again, signaling for our next class.

"_Oh great..."_ I thought gloomily, " _Chinese class."_

I lifted my bag onto my shoulders and dragged my feet unwillingly across the hallway floor as Keiko looked over her shoulder at me and gave me an uneasy look.

"Are you SURE you're going to be ok Kim?" Keiko asked anxiously for about the hundredth time.

"It's okay Keiko, I'll be fine..." I sighed, obviously quite irritated.

"Okok, just making sure. so I'll see you later kim!" asked Keiko as she gave me a quick reassuring hug which I clumsily returned and watched her speed off to her own classroom. Then, I took a shaky breath and entered my classroom.

**RAIMUNDO'S POV**

I didn't exactly look forward to Chinese class. Mostly because I knew that kimiko would probably hate me and never talk to me again for my entire existence.

I sighed as I entered the classroom. With effort, I slowly glanced up but to my relief and surprise, kimiko wasn't here yet. I sat down in my seat and waited…..

**Kimiko's POV**

I tried my best not to look at him as I walked over to a seat far away from him and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him made a motion to come over to me as he stood up and came towards me hurriedly, heaving his bag along with him. He dumped his bag down, pulled up the chair next to me and sat down. I shifted my chair away from him. He shifted nearer to me. I shifted away. He shifted nearer. Finally, I turned to him, obviously annoyed.

"WHAT," I spat.

"Kimiko…I am so sorry about yesterday!" he apologized sincerely.

"How did you think I felt when I was waiting in the library for you for 35 FREAKING MINUTES?!" I cried as I slammed my hand onto the desk. Raimundo winced and spoke again.

" I know, Kim, I was wrong, I should have came, I'm so so SO sorry kimiko, will you forgive me?" Raimundo apologized once more.

I felt anger boiling in my veins. It wasn't the fact that he never showed up in the library that got me so angry. It was the fact that he was off flirting with Denise and her friends which made my blood boil. I was about to say something when Raimundo took my hand and held it in his.

"Please, forgive me kimiko, I'm sorry," he pleaded.

His hand felt nice and warm. I met his gaze and his gorgeous malachite eyes bore into mine. My anger faded and was replaced by a slight blush which slowly crept to my cheeks.

"Um...I…" I stammered. Then I slowly managed a small smile.

"I...forgive you."

"Really?" Raimundo asked, surprised, and obviously delighted. I nodded.

"Thank you so much Kimiko, I promise that won't happen ever again!" Rai cried, overjoyed, as he gave me a huge hug. Shocked and surprised, I awkwardly hugged him back. He held me for a few seconds then released me, beaming happily.

"So...Do you wanna do our project this lunchtime? I won't be late again, I swear," said Raimundo.

"Sure. Library, 12:50?" I asked.

"Ok. Cool," replied Raimundo, giving me a million dollar smile. My heart fluttered and I smiled back.

Just then the teacher rushed into the classroom panting heavily.

"Sorry I'm late class, I had a few errands to run. Now, start working on page 15 of your workbooks…."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Read and review again thx )


End file.
